1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a golf tee, in which a head member for placement of a golf ball and an elastic member are adapted to slightly switch back and fourth upon receiving the impact of teeing off, and the elastic member disposed in the head member is maintained within the elastic deformation limit.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1(a), in conventional golf tees, whether they are made of synthetic resins or woods, the peg portion 1 to be thrust into the ground and the head portion 2 for placement of a golf ball, are integrally formed.
With such a construction, the golf tee is likely to be withdrawn from the ground and thrown from the tee ground into the grass when the golf ball placed on the golf tee has been struck by a club head not squarely at the time of teeing off.
After ascertaining the direction of the driven golf ball, the player looks for the golf tee and often experiences difficulties in finding it. This frequently leads to an undesirable delay in the proceeding of the game.
In an attempt to solve the problem, a golf tee as shown in FIG. 1(b) has been proposed wherein a head portion 2 made of a resilient coil spring 3 for placement of a golf ball is attached to the other end of the peg portion.
However, such a golf tee has a drawback that, as the portion for placement of a golf ball is made of a coil spring, the spring is subject to permanent deformation upon receiving the impact at the time of teeing off, and it is likely that the deformed tee is no longer suitable for reuse.